The Furan's Childhood
by pietoraven36
Summary: How is the Furans life? Not very good. Find out all the struggles they had to face. Pietor is so tough...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of how the Furans were…hope you likie!**

**Anastasia-almost 18**

**Pietor-barely 14**

**Elena-6**

**By the way, Pytor is the father and Clairene is the mother. Remember times in Russia were dark, so kids stayed with their parents for a while…..**

"Why are they yelling?" Elena asked, eyes wide. Anastasia took her quickly into the back room and closed the door. She set her little sister on the bed.

"Where's Pietor? I want Pietor to hold me." Elena whimpered.

"Pietor had to talk to daddy. Just stay here, okay?" Anastasia quickly left the room and went to the bottom of the stairs to listen. She jumped as a pan hit the floor with a bang up above.

"If you can't look me in the eyes then get out of my house! Get out!" their father yelled.

Pietor shouted something back at him, but she couldn't hear the words.

Anastasia's stomach lurched as her father called her name.

"Anastasia! Get up here! Now!"

Pietor had told her never to go up, no matter what happened, but her _father_ was calling her. If she didn't go up, her punishment would probably be worse later.

"Anastasia!"

She hurried up the stairs. Pietor and her father stood far apart, eyes narrowed. One on one side of the kitchen table, the other on the opposite.

"Where's Elena!" Pytor barked.

"She's downstairs." Anastasia replied quietly.

"Why didn't you bring her up with you?" he snapped.

"Because it's not safe." Anastasia bit back softly.

Their father slapped her across one cheek and she moved back, eyes twitching as she braced herself.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that." Pytor growled at her.

"Don't you dare strike her." Pietor warned quietly, coming around the table. He had a long red mark across his jaw and several fading bruises from earlier beatings.

"Go downstairs. Both of you." their father growled "Check on Elena. I don't want to hear that you left her down there alone again."

Pietor and Anastasia turned and went down the stairs as ordered.

Their mother rushed from the hallway, tears streaming down her face and she ran to her husband. Pytor gazed at the stairs for a second, before holding her close. She cried into his chest.

####

"I told you not to come up, Anastasia. Ever." Pietor said.

"I know, but he was calling me. It got us out of there fast." Anastasia replied, opening the door to the bed room.

Elena jumped off the bed and ran over to Pietor, hopping up into his arms. She squeezed his face as he held her up.

"Why is mommy crying?" she asked.

"Mommy's crying?" Anastasia asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yes, I heard her upstairs." Elena said, pushing on Pietor's welt. He winced and gently took her hand away.

"She was just sad daddy was yelling." Anastasia soothed. "Don't worry about it."

"If it makes mommy sad, why does daddy do it?" the six year old asked.

"We don't know." Anastasia said.

"Yeah, we don't know my mommy hides while he does it either." Pietor said angrily.

"Pietor." Anastasia hushed him sharply, looking at Elena.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Anastasia, Pietor. May I come in?" came their mother's quiet voice.

Pietor shook his head at his sister, who gazed back at him sadly, before going over to open the door.

Pietor out Elena down as Clairene walked in. She squealed happily and ran over to her mother. She picked up her daughter, smiling. Her eyes were still red from crying, but she seemed to have gathered herself together.

Pietor didn't go over as Anastasia did. Clairene hugged her two daughters close. She kissed Anastasia's forehead, then Elena.

Clairene then turned to Pietor, looked in his eyes, searching for any hint of emotion. She set Elena down and went over to hug him, but he backed away, eyes stoic.

"I'm sorry, Pietor." their mother said softly.

Then she turned and left the room, without another room.

"Why don't you want to hug mommy?" Elena asked as he sat down on the bed. She climbed up on his legs.

Anastasia ruffled her hair. "It doesn't matter, Elena."

Their door opened again, this time without a knock.

Pietor stood up, holding Elena in his arms, as their father came in. Elena turned her head away into her brother's neck, squeezing his shirt.

"You two." Pytor pointed at Pietor and Anastasia "Tomorrow I want your school work done. Then we're going out to the military base."

Anastasia nodded, eyes slightly wide. Pietor narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You'll need to know your way around, by the time you join." their father went on. He didn't wait for a response, but turned and left.

Pietor glared after him "I will never join the army for him."

"Pietor, please don't make a fuss. We-"

"We're leaving." Pietor said.

"What?" Anastasia asked.

"Ann. I love you and I'm not going to stay here another day while he tortures us." Pietor said. "I'll get you tonight."

Anastasia stared at her brother a second, thinking about how insane this was, but she nodded.

"Are we going on a trip?" Elena asked. Pietor smiled at her.

"Yes. Yes, we are Elena."

**Please Review!**


	2. Swings

**Please Review!**

"Anastasia." a hand shook her shoulder gently. "Anastasia, wake up."

Anastasia slowly opened her eyes to darkness. It took a second for her eyes to adjust, before she could make out her brother Pietor.

"It's time to go, Ann." he said quietly. She sat up.

"Where's Elena?"

Pietor turned slightly to reveal their little sister, both hands over her mouth as she tried not to laugh at the thought of sneaking out at night.

Anastasia quickly got out of bed.

"Get what you need and what you can carry easily." Pietor said.

"Where are we going to go?" Anastasia asked, quietly opening her closet door.

"I don't know yet. We'll find somewhere."

"What are we going to do for money? I don't have much and neither do you." Anastasia said, glancing back at him.

Pietor dug into his pocket and pulled out a bundle of cash.

Anastasia gasped "Pietor where did you get that?"

"It's the funding jar for military school." her brother replied "If we're gone, they don't need it. It's our money."

Anastasia hesitated a second before nodding. She grabbed a few pairs of clothes, her money and blankets.

Pietor held both his and Elena's suitcase.

"I've got food packed as well, so you don't need to worry about it." he whispered "Take something important of yours, Ann."

Anastasia looked through her closet full of memories and finally decided on her bristle brush. She packed that away.

"I'm ready to go, Pietor." she said.

The three of them silently left the room. The stairs were carpeted luckily, so they didn't creak as the children crept up.

The sky was very dark outside and the wind blew softly. Pietor opened the door quietly and he and his sisters left their home.

The wind wasn't chilly so they left their coats off until they really needed them.

"We can't spend the night in a motel tonight; otherwise, they'll know which way we went." Anastasia said.

"I know." Pietor replied "We'll go far in the woods and build a shelter for now."

"Did you bring any matches or something to start a fire?"

"I have everything we'll need right in here." Pietor said, lifting up his suitcase.

"I'm glad we're leaving daddy." Elena said softly, her excited mood gone "He scared me."

"You don't have to be scared anymore, Elena." Pietor promised "I'll look after you."

####

"Are you cold?" Anastasia asked Elena, who huddled by the fire. They were in the middle of a pine forest, sitting on a fallen tree limb. It was very dark out, but graciously, the wind stayed low.

"No, I'm okay." her little sister replied "Where did Pietor go?"

"He went to get wood for the night." Anastasia said, sitting down by her.

"Is daddy going to be mad we left?" Elena asked hesitantly. Anastasia put and arm around her and held her close.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. We don't ever have to know. He won't find us." she soothed.

"What about mommy? Won't she miss me?" Elena asked.

"Oh…..yes of course she will." Anastasia sighed "Mom will miss all of us. But it doesn't matter anymore."

Pietor came through the trees with an armful of wood. He set it down next to the fire.

"Everyone alright?" he asked.

Anastasia nodded.

"Let's set up our beds and get some sleep." Pietor suggested. The two girls spread out the blankets and they laid down, with Elena in the middle. She snuggled against her brother, smiling.

"You're strong." she said, feeling his arms.

Pietor turned and smiled at her, but as she closed her eyes, his smile faded.

"Not strong enough." he sighed quietly.

####

"We should get moving." Pietor said the next morning as his sisters woke up. "They'll realize we're gone soon and go out looking."

Anastasia picked up Elena, who was still half-asleep and walked over to her brother, her suitcase in the other hand.

The three of them hiked up the weedy hill and deeper into the trees. Pietor would glance back every so often to check on how Anastasia was holding up. She was strong and never showed any sign of stopping.

"I'm hungry." Elena said from her spot on her older sister's shoulder.

Pietor put down the suitcases and opened his. He grabbed three granola bars, which he had taken from their home earlier before. He gave one to Elena, then Anastasia and put his in his pocket.

They traveled most of the day, before coming to a stop when it was just getting dark.

"I'm tired." Elena said softly "I don't like to walk all day."

"I know." Pietor said "But we have too. Pretty soon, we'll find a new home."

"Where? Can it have a swing? I've always wanted to try a swing, like on T.V."

Pietor smiled "Someday, Elena. I promise, I'll take you for your first time on a swing."


	3. A New Life

**Please Review! I am sorry if anyone thinks the Furans are out of order age wise! This is just how I picture it! I am asking Mark!**

**5 months later….**

"Why does Pietor have to be gone all day?" Elena asked, as Anastasia served her dinner.

"Pietor works so we can stay here and have food." Anastasia replied gently.

"What does he do?" her little sister asked, picking up her spoon.

"It depends. He does different things every day." Anastasia said "Like when I go and he stays here, I go and help people to get money for us."

Elena stared at her a second, then nodded.

Anastasia looked up at the roof of their small home. It was an apartment, a small one at that. She didn't like that fact that Pietor was out all the time any more than Elena, but he insisted that she stay here. He made enough to pay for the apartment, have three meals a day and have a part time teacher come over for Elena. Occasionally, he would bring home a little treat for them to have, which was always a celebration.

"I'm tired." Elena said, breaking off for a yawn.

"Finish your dinner, Elena. Then I can put you to bed." Anastasia said, taking her own bowl over to the sink.

The little girl obeyed and finished her meal. She hopped off the stool and grabbed her blanket that rarely left her side.

Anastasia followed her into the back room and helped her little sister climb in bed.

"Love you, Ana, have a good night." Elena said, giving her a wet kiss on the cheek.

Anastasia smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Elena called as she left the room.

####

It was nearly midnight, when Pietor opened the front door. Anastasia glanced back from her spot on the couch.

"Why are you still up, Anastasia?" he asked quietly, setting his stuff down.

"I was worried about you." she replied, standing up to go over and give him a hug. "You never stay out this late."

"I'm sorry. It took a little longer than I expected." Pietor apologized.

"You look tired." Anastasia fretted.

"Ann, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." he replied. She sighed and went over to get his dinner.

He sat down on the couch and she sat beside him.

"Pietor, I don't like the fact that you are out there, slaving away every day." Anastasia said firmly.

"But I'm not." Pietor said "If I was slaving, I wouldn't be paid." he gave her a wry smile.

She tried to hold back her own, but when her brother smiled, the world lit up.

"When I'm eighteen, I'll join the military and then I can send home even more money." Pietor went on "It's only three years."

"Alright." Anastasia sighed again.


End file.
